Star Crossed
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Society shuns their love, and yet, the fates have intertwined their stars. The story of Remus and Tonks told with the influence of Shakespeare. Comedy, Tragedy and Love!
1. Scene 1

**_"Never was there a story of more woe..."_**

**_Romeo & Juliet_**

* * *

**Star Crossed **

**Scene 1**

The Ministry of Magic  
December 1992  
(During C.O.S.)

Nervously fingering the last knut in his pocket, he tried to keep his chin up and his gaze aloof as he entered the Ministry's Department of Work and Pensions. Of all the things that he hated about being a werewolf, applying for welfare rated number two, only outranked by a full moon.

Poverty was one of many side effects of lycanthropy not mentioned in any mediwizard's textbook. As he was often in and out of work, Lupin had learned a thing a or two about London's underprivileged class. He had grown accustomed to second hand books, shared rooms, frayed shirt cuffs and patched robes. However, these marks of poverty were nothing compared to having to admit aloud a leery-eyed government official that he couldn't find a job he could keep longer than six months.

He had only had to come to this office two other times in his life and here he was again. His last teaching post in Reykjavik lost when his co-workers discovered a 'wolf' in their midst. Penniless and destitute, he returned to his native London filled with despair. His last three job inquires were failures. It was either accept the dole while he looked around Europe for another position, or eat his meals from dumpsters. He'd done the latter during a dark period in his life and he swore, even if it meant leaning on the government temporarily, he would every meal from a plate like a civilized man.

With a hungry stomach and a nervous hesitation, he stepped up to the clerk desk.

His voice raspy as he steadied himself. "I'm here for-"

"Work, welfare o' pension?" A pimply, thin young man asked in an irritated voice as he hurriedly scratching away at another document with a greasy quill.

Remus nervously pulled at his collar. This is usually where everything went wrong. "I'd like work, sir."

The man shoved another document his way. "This is the Ministry's work provisions list." He stopped and looked up, his eyes curious as he surmised the lanky, neatly dressed Lupin.

Something wasn't adding up for the clerk. His eyes shifted, "You have a skill or trade?"

Lupin cast his eyes down at the paperwork. "I'm a teacher. I have have my certification from the _Schola Hecateius_ in Rome."

The man thoughtless picked a thick red scab on his lower jaw. "You a teacher and can't find no job?"

Remus remained silent.

"Ahh...You're a D.C.U.W. then?" The man asked as his fingers left his quill and slowly curled around a wand at the far end of his workspace.

_Dark Creature Unfit for Work._

Lupin cast his eyes back down at his feet, as he answered softly. "Yes, sir. I am."

His hand now firmly around his wand.

"Well, I don't work with none of yours here. You'll have to see Tonks." The pimply ministry clerk's dark eyes shifted between Lupin and a door to the back of the office.

"Second door to the left and remember," then man raised his wand, like a chiding school master, "no funny business, you. You're dealing with the Ministry now. Always watching you, we are."

Remus wanted to cringe in humiliation, but instead he forced his eyes to look at the smaller man fully. Gray steel stared into beady black; this time he wouldn't genuflect to a pimply ministry toe-rag.

"Thank you, sir. I'll make an effort to remember that." He replied with a refined dignity.

Then turning on his heel, he walked to the office that read, _Ted Tonks_, and softly knocked on the opened door.

"Come in," replied a fair- haired man with a large-ish belly.

Remus nodded as he assessed that this man looked more jovial than the last, perhaps this would be less embarrassing.

"The clerk sent me here. I'm applying for..." he paused before sighing, "welfare, sir."

"Alright, alright." Said then man, moving papers around a cluttered desk, then suddenly looking up, "Well, don't just stand there. Sit, down." He gestured with a free hand.

Lupin sat and relaxed a bit at the man's casual demure.

"So, you a dark creature, mister?" Tonks asked, as he clipped a few parchments to a board.

"Remus John Lupin. I suppose I am under ministry standards, sir." They liked hearing 'sir' at the welfare office; they liked knowing that dark creatures understood their rank.

Tonks looked up from his paper work and gave Lupin a half smile. "How long since you got the bite?"

Remus shifted just an inch as he wondered if his facade was that transparent.

"I was just a boy."

The man raised a quizzical brow, "Well, you're holding together well Mr. Lupin. Perhaps a man acclimates better to it if he receives the bite as child. Most of your kind are..." He bit his lip, and looked back to his files, "Well, it's a shame really how society marks a man."

Lupin didn't have a reply. Tonks' pity was nearly as humiliating as the clerk's abhorrence.

"Here's your file... I see this is only your third time for welfare pension." His sky blue eyes smiled, "Excellent reports, Mr. Lupin. Says you found work again only after a matter of months." Looking down again, "And you're a scholar?"

"Yes, a teacher, really."

"What's your subject then?" Tonks asked absently as he began the paperwork for the younger man's application.

"History and Philosophy."

"The Classics of Magic?" Ted paused, looking upon Remus with compassion. "Must be twice as hard on you then, a man of your learning."

Remus tried to smile at the back-handed compliment. "I don't know if it's easier or harder. I can only imagine what I might have done if I had not had the bite... Sometimes, I think it was lycanthropy that encouraged me to turn away from more worldly pursuits and seek academia. The world is so much simpler when it's bound between two leather covers."

Lupin wasn't sure what made him confess his inner thoughts to a man he didn't know and for minute, the two men sat in silence. Remus was holding his breath, hoping he hadn't said too much. He'd been on his own too long this time, it was making him vulnerable to kindness.

Finally, Tonks broke his trance. "No use in thinking on what might have been. You've your future to have on your mind now." Then pushing forward a large parchment. "Just list your current owling address and sign your name at the bottom there."

Tonks handed him a quill, and as Lupin put his mark to the forms, Ted added, "You've got a good head on you Lupin. Things will look up for you soon, I'm sure."

Lupin smiled slightly, but he wasn't so sure.


	2. Scene 2

**_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray..."_**

**_Romeo_**

* * *

**Star Crossed**

** Scene 2**

Grimmald Place  
December 1994  
(During G.O.F.)

Two years past at Christmastide, Lupin had been bereft of nearly every worldly possession including a large portion of his pride as he became a financial ward of the Ministry. Then, last holiday, he'd been fully employed celebrating the season with Harry Potter and other wizarding children over gingerbread and spiced mead compliments of the Hogwart's house elves. Yet, things never seemed to stay the same in Remus Lupin's life for very long. Where as some people's lives change from day to day, his seemed to shift at the end of a full moon and not nessisarily for the better.

Last Christmas had seemed too good to last, but this Christmas, locked up in Grimmald Place with the newly escaped Sirius Black-- well, this Christmas had a pang of the bitter to it and strangely Remus felt this was how his Christmas's should feel. In his mind, twisted by years of the wolf's call and man's degradation, his nerves only felt calm when he dangled between the somewhat safe and the almost comfortable. He didn't deserve more than that, did he?

He mused on this question as he walked up the creaking stairs of Grimmald place, a cup and saucer in one hand, a levitating tea pot following behind him.

"Sirius?" Black had been in his room all day and the only sure way to coax him out was drink. Something a bit stronger than Tetley's would be preferable, but each man has his weakness; thankfully for Lupin, his was Earl Grey. Sirius would just have to make do.

"I've brought up a pot of tea, Sirius." Remus said to the crack of the door.

"Come in Mooney. Well, what do you think?"

Sirius turned to face Remus dressed in extremely fashionable dress robes. Remus froze.

"I think you need have not dressed up on my account."

Sirius smiled. "Tis not on your account, I assure you, Remus."

Remus sat down the cup of tea and picked up the party invitations on Black's bed. They were for the Ministry ball that very evening.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, mate." Sirius replied tying his cravat.

His face fell. "Absolutely not."

"There's one there for Remus Lupin and the other for John Smith-- your cousin from the Brighton."

Sirius hurriedly moved to his wardrobe and tossed another package on the bed. "These are your dress robes and your mask. Yes, it is a masked ball and no, don't ask where they came from and you can't pay me back. This," he said reaching into his breast pocket and removing a flask, "is enough polyjuice potion to last at least five hours."

Lupin's jaw literally dropped open. How in the hell did he--?

"I know what you're wondering Mooney," Sirius said as he rested a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Got the Ogdon's in the other pocket."

If steam could have poured from Remus's ears, he'd be a boiling tea kettle at this very instant.

"Absolutely, positively--"

"Yes."

"Sirius, I can't allow you to do this. Do you understand the consequences of your actions? Do you?" Remus fumed, his face red, jaw tight.

For the first time that evening, Sirius dropped his smile. "I knew you'd be like this Mooney. You were always the responsible one and for that I'm sorry. But I didn't ask your permission and yet, I can't let you compromise your values."

Before he could take defensive action, Remus saw a green light and then darkness...

When he awoke next, he found the dress robes besides his head and his invitation lay next to the bundle, reading in a scrawled hand, "See you there!"

Muttering a thousand curses, he tugged at his tie and huffed as he unbuttoned his shirt, this was beyond the comfortably bitter-- this was dreadful.

Later that night...

Remus lounged against the wall trying to look as chameleon as possible as he sipped a cup of punch and watched the merriment of revelers and dancers at the MOM Christmas party. The Ministry ballroom dripped with gold star-shaped ornaments, ivory angels and red velvet ribbons which banded together in floating bouquets of mistletoe. He hadn't seen Black yet; not that he'd have any idea what he looked like since most of the party goers were masked and costumed and he had the additional disguise of polyjuice.

On the bright side, the punch was a warm mulled wine, the dance band was striking up good tunes and behind the mask, Remus Lupin realized he was enjoying himself. He found pleasure in watching groups of friends in laughter and couples nuzzling on the dance floor perhaps a little envious that he felt the need to remain incognito. Not many women wanted to dance with a poor, old werewolf, but watching others' joy did give him something that he had precious little of these days-- hope.

Maybe the wine was spiked or his dress robes really did fit perfectly, but damn, he was actually enjoying himself in spite of Black's escapades, he was feeling very, very happy.

"There you are Toddy. How 'bout one for old times sake?"

A woman's arms grasped him from behind and spun him around. Before he time to abject, he saw a blur of a young woman dressed as an angel in colors of white and gold; above them, mistletoe. Then she kissed him.

He didn't respond. One. Two. Three seconds and then he gave in.

They were sweet, lusciously thick lips that moved against his in soft, needful movements. Female hands entwined around his shoulders as his fingers knotted in her long silken hair. Their kiss grew in a crescendo of lips to tongue. It was only when her hips pushed against his now sensitive trousers, did Remus Lupin shake from his dream. Before him stood an angel with long golden hair and sprightly black eyes.

"You're not Toddy!" The woman smiled with swollen lips as her hand pushed off his mask. Remus was helpless to stop her.

His body was still fighting for breath, chest heaving; but with every inhale, he smelled her saccharine candied scent, mingled with a woman's musk. Her fingers lightly traced the edge of his jaw and beneath her hot, adoring gaze, his scar disappeared and she made him feel worthy.

Grateful and yet completely intoxicated, he caught her fingers and kissed them. "I'm just a pilgrim, angel."

The woman's heart shaped face tilted, cheeks rosy. "Then let me be your saint and I shall guide your travels, pilgrim."

It was at exactly this moment that Nymphadora Tonks knew she was in love. She'd just kissed a man she didn't know, thinking it was an old flame that she didn't like-- and surprisingly, it was most brilliant intense kiss of her life. Even more astoundingly she was standing here starring stupidly at the man she'd just attacked waiting for him to give her the shove off, but no, he was starring at her just as intensely and then, he laughed.

His voice is so gentle.

"As are your lips." Then man whispered, his pale eyes twinkling.

Tonks blushed, had she said that aloud? How many glasses of punch had she drunk before seducing this handsome stranger.

Suddenly, their cocoon was ripped apart as a small man with light brown hair tugged at Lupin's shoulder. "Time to go, Mooney."

Lupin stepped back and looked at the stranger with a cautious gaze.

"Remus!" The man shook him fiercely by the arm. Then leaning close, "It's me, Padfoot. Now say goodnight to the bird, we need to get home."

Remus looked to the stunned angel, her dark eyes pained with the interruption.

Clearing his throat, "My cousin. We've got to go." Then stammering and feeling very sober. "Well, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she replied bewildered.

"Go on, kiss her goodnight." Sirius whispered in his friend's ear.

And without further thought and with a bold move so unlike himself that even he was surprised, Remus stepped forward and brushed a kiss against her cheek, whispering hotly against her lips. "I would have followed."

Tonks couldn't breathe, the world was spinning in golden stars and then, he was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for the reviews. It's always nice to know you're getting across your ideas. :) This is my first story since Book VII; it's taken me a while to recover. 


	3. Scene 3

_**"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun..."**_

_**Romeo**_

* * *

**Star Crossed **

**Scene 3**

Ministry of Magic  
August 1995  
(During O.o.T.P.)

It had been nearly eight months since the Ministry Christmas ball, but all the wonderful sensations of that evening ensnared Lupin's scenes as he entered the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. Caught in the morning rush of people on their way to work, Remus paused and smiled with his secret memory; the nameless angel. He'd never learned the identity of his saint, but in his dreams he continued to worship her.

"Watch where you're going would you?" A man in a bowler hat bumped into him from behind and then hurried off.

Lupin was unphased by the crowd and it was a realization that brought him a sense of satisfaction. He use to dread coming to the Ministry of Magic because he usually found himself here during the worst moments of his life. Yet, in an instant, she had changed all that. She had made him feel valued. The fresh perspective infused his spirit and now, as he walked the rivers of purple robes and bowler hats, he felt a calm in the storm. He became a smooth stone amongst a tempest of whitecaps.

With true confidence, Remus Lupin boarded the elevator to the Aurors' Offices.

Nymphadora Tonks held her head up with her left hand as her nose hovered over a second cup of morning coffee. In her right hand, she was attempting to write a report on last night's surveillance, but being dreadfully tired, she'd only managed to scratch down today's date.

She was incredibly sleepy as her eyes blurred and then somewhat focused again on a photo from last Christmas's Ministry holiday ball. Putting down her quill and smearing the ink with her sleeve, she drew the photo closer to her nose and the coffee mug. It was picture of her and a few fellow aurors smiling, empty punch cups in hands.

Thinking back on what a great night it had been, Tonks smiled. Not only had she managed not to embarrass herself by tripping over anything or anyone, but she'd successfully danced, got a lovely Christmas gift from her office mates and experienced the most passionate kiss of her life with a perfect stranger.

Biting her lip, she recalled the days after ball when she had worked intensely to find out the man's name. The problem was that she couldn't very well walk around the office asking, "Hey did you see the guy I was snogging under the mistletoe? Did you have happen to recognize him?"

Instead she'd usually start out by saying to her co-workers, "So did you met anyone interesting?"

To which they replied 'yes' or 'no' and then she'd wait, hoping they'd say, "So I saw you getting rather cozy with...blah...blah...blah."

Unfortunately, the '.blah...blah...blah.' bit never did get filled in and so she was left with a mystery. A man with no story, no background other than what Tonks liked to fill in with her day dreams. Sometimes, she imagined he was a James Bond type, circling the world as a international spy and that's why he was unable to contact her. Or perhaps, she mused, he was a foreign dignitary from an exotic land. Actually, he sounded more Kent-ish and Kent wasn't exactly exotic.

Her office door knocked open.

"Tonks, got that report finished yet?" Shaklebolt's deep voice questioned, dark hand still clinging to the knob of her office door.

She looked up a bit bewildered. "Oh! Right!" She looked down at the empty smugged parchment in front of her. "Ten minutes, sir."

"I've got a brief meeting and then I'll need that document in my hand before I see Gumboil."

"You'll have it." She nodded as she dipped her quill and began to write feverishly.

Kingsley Shaklebolt smiled only after he shut her door. An impetuous young woman, he thought. Excellent auror, absolute bollocks at paperwork.

"Kingsley, good morning." Remus Lupin looked surprised to find Shaklebolt in the hallway.

"Good morning, Lupin." The auror flashed a wide smile and they shook hands. "Just keeping an eye on the junior staff. Let's go to my office."

Lupin nodded, and Shaklebolt escorted him down the hallway to an office decorated in rich purples and leopard print. Once seated, they discussed the very important documents that Dumbledore had sent via Lupin regarding Order the of the Phoenix reconnaissance.

"I think we're going to need a few more good men for surveillance, Kingsley."

Shaklebolt rubbed his chin, disturbed by the information in the parchments. "I have a few ideas." His dark eyes looked up. "It they work out, I'll get permission from Dumbledore to bring them to the meeting Sunday night."

"Very good." Lupin stood, straighting out the trousers of his gray suit. "Well, I should let you get back to shaking down the subordinates."

Kingsley laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Actually, are you heading downstairs? I've got a meeting with Magical Law Enforcement. I'll walk with you."

The two men began down the hall of the Auror Offices when Shaklebolt turned on his heel.

"One minute, Lupin." He said, and excused himself to once again open the door to Tonks's office.

"Have you got it Tonks?"

Nymphadora looked up as her right hand continued to scratch. "One minute."

"One minute before I get on the elevator." He said firmly, then shut the door.

Returning to Lupin at the end of the hallway. Remus asked, "Anything we should wait on?"

Shaklebolt's eyes twinkled. "No."

Nymphadora knew this was a test and within the minute her report was done and she was running full speed through the Aurors' Offices, past the MOM topiaries to the elevator doors.

"I've got it!" She yelled as she raced forward. "Hold the doors!"

Kingsley was already on the lift, which was crowded with witches and wizards. Winded, she cried again, "Got it!" As she deposited the paperwork in his outstretched hand.

Shaklebolt took the parchment. "Junior staff." He said smugly to a wizard on his right.

Tonks eyes shifted from Shaklebolt to the man that appeared to be accompanying him and suddenly, she couldn't breathe. It was him-- her mysterious lover!

The wizard didn't appear to acknowledge Shaklebolt's comment. His pale blue eyes were studying her intensely. Then, just before the golden doors of the lift closed, she saw his face flinch with recognition.

Tonks gasped, "He knows!"

The doors shut and the lift lurched backwards.

Dark twinkling eyes, heart-shaped face, musical, teasing voice. It was her; he flushed with a sudden heat. Her hair was pink this time instead of blond, but it was her! Swallowing hard, "What was that you were saying?"

"Just thinking back to when I first joined the force. Always hated paperwork."

His mind was spinning! Was it a dream, or had he really seen her-- the angel? Touching his forehead, "Was that woman on your junior staff?"

"Yes, Nymphadora Tonks. Excellent auror, top marks in concealment-- metaphormagus." He added lowly.

That explains the hair, thought Remus.

"Not very punctual, however." Kingsley concluded.

"How long has she been with you?"

"Joined last fall. Ahh, here's my stop. Good day, Remus." Kingsley offered and departed the lift.

Remus tried to focus, but his mind was with his angel. "Good day," he answered faintly, his heart skipping a beat.


	4. Scene 4

_"My only love sprung from my only hate!"_

_Juliet_

* * *

**Star Crossed**

Scene 4  
Ministry of Magic  
August 1995(During O.o.T.P.)

Tonks' mind raced. _Where was that lift going? _

The doors to the second elevator opened and she bounced inside, yelling, "Magical Law Enforcement and we're in a hurry!" Flashing her auror badge. The golden doors slammed shut and the lift tipped backwards at an alarming rate of speed.

This is probably a very bad idea, she cringed. Even if her mystery man was with Kingsley what was she going to do or say? 'Oi, couldn't stop thinking of you since we snogged at the Christmas party.'

The shutting her eyes and shaking her head, Tonks told her brain. 'Don't think! Just say hello.' Didn't that always work in the movies?

The golden doors opened, "Magical Law enforcement, ma'am." Called the attendant.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded officially, walking a little slower towards the secretary's desk in an attempt to quell her excitement.

"Umm...Hi...Did Auror Shacklebolt just come this way for a meeting?"

The small woman with cat-eye glasses, looked suspiciously at the young, pink- haired witch.

"May I help you?" She asked very slowly.

"I'm Auror Tonks." Tonks flashed her badge again, feeling a bit ashamed of pulling rank twice in five minutes. " Auror Shacklebolt asked me to bring him," she paused and stuttered, "... something immediately."

The witch's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Second door on the left. Auror Shacklebolt is in with Chief Gumbolt, but if he sent for you, just go on in."

"Thanks," Nymphadora added, turning on her heel and racing to the door; this was going to be her moment of truth.

She opened the door ever so slightly, "Hello, sir."

Gumbolt and Shacklebolt turned to look at her quizzically. They were the only people in the room, there was no other wizard. Her smile dropped.

"Tonks, can I help you?" Shacklebolt asked.

Distracted, she stumbled on her words, "Ummm...Sorry...um... Did you get everything there?"

"Yes." Kingsley added firmly.

"Right. Well, good day, sirs." She added quickly before shutting the door. She'd just made an ass out of herself and he wasn't even there. Perhaps, it was for the better, she mused grimly as she made her way back to the lift. At least she hadn't made a complete fool of herself in front of him-- at least, not yet.

* * *

Lupin didn't know how he'd managed to navigate his way through the central Ministry hall, to the floo networks and somehow home to Grimmauld Street. He felt as if he were walking in a dream, until...

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you?" Asked Black slamming the door to the study as he entered.

Lupin licked his dry lips. "I-", he began, but he couldn't find the words.

Black walked closer, his brow knotted. "Have you been stunned? I've been calling your name since I heard you floo in and you didn't answer."

Lupin just looked at the other man.

"Remus, perhaps you should sit down." Black put a firm hand to his friend's bicep, leading him towards the sofa. "Now tell me what happened."

His clear blue eyes were puzzled. "I saw her."

Black, who had been very worried when he found Lupin starring like a statue at nothing, now gushed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a Death eater attack that had his friend's tongue, but a woman. Knowing Remus, it all made complete sense. "A woman. Which woman, Moody?"

"You remember the woman from the Christmas party."

"Yes," Sirius answered and how could he forget. Lupin had been nervously affected by her for weeks afterward. He hadn't seen him in such a state since their school days.

"Well," he swallowed hard, "She's an auror at the Ministry."

There, he said it and dropped his head in his hands with extreme distress. He'd finally met an incredible woman, and she was an auror! The irony of the entire situation was only now striking home.

A werewolf dating a Ministry auror-- it was more laughable than even a werewolf dating. He shook himself mentally, what had gotten into him! What about her had allowed him to hope? It had been so long since he'd forgotten himself like this. He felt an utter fool.

"Remus," Sirius added firmly, sensing his friend's darking state. "What was her name?"

"Does it matter?" He answered bitterly, cold eyes looking up. "She's an auror."

"But she's a woman first." Sirius laid his hand on Lupin's knee. "Don't underestimate what a woman wants, even if she does work for the Ministry."

Remus sighed and looked away. "Shacklebolt told me her name is Nymphadora Tonks."

Blacks face lit up like fireworks. "Nooo!" He laughed, "Nymphadora Tonks, well there could only be one couldn't there?"

"Do you know her?" Remus looked absolutely stunned.

"Of course I know her. Haven't seen her since she was eight, but yeah. Mooney, you snogged my little cousin! Andromeda Black's daughter."

If Remus Lupin could have felt any lower, he did. Not only was she an auror, but she was far too young and far to related to the Black's to ever be within reach.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. 'Oh cruel fate,' he cried within his breast. But to Sirius, he said stoically, "I think I need some tea."

"But what about Nymp-"

"No." He answered rigidly, as he walked to the door. "Please don't mention it again. My infatuation with her, it's over."

Hand on the door knob, he paused, " It was silly really." After all, he thought, what woman would ever desire a werewolf? The rest really didn't matter anyway.

It wasn't the words that he spoke to Black, but the warning inflected within them. There were some places that even a friend couldn't go with ol' Mooney. Even Sirius Black, a risk-taker and rule breaker, knew that in matters of love and werewolves, Remus Lupin stood as firm as rock. Then again, even rocks crack.

* * *

Tonks wasted the rest of her morning in her office as her mind kept drifting back to the man on the evelator. She finally concluded that he probably wasn't even there, just a figment of her date-thirsty imagination. With a heavy heart, she decided she'd get an early lunch, but as she stood, a knock sounded on her office door.

"Tonks?" Shacklebolt appeared.

"Oh, hello." She replied, trying to smile as she tidied her desk disastrously cluttered desk.

"Everything alright?"

Tonks flushed. No she wasn't alright, but that wasn't anything she could her boss about.

"Nothing to add to the report?" He questioned again.

"I just wanted to make sure you got everything in the pass off. I... um... I hate being late, just a bit worried. I apologize for interrupting like that."

"Not a problem. Good day then."

Kingsley turned back to the door.

"Wait!" She said perhaps a little too eagerly, but she couldn't resist. "The wizard with you on the elevator, what was his name?"

Shacklebolt's dark eyes looked at her curiously.

"The tall bloke in the gray suit?" She added.

"Remus Lupin... Why?"

Tonks looked back to her desk, mindlessly fingering a paperweight. "Oh, nothing probably. Just looked familiar."

Shacklebolt closed the door. "Looked familiar from where?"

"I don't know," she tried to answer lightly.

"Probably from that old Order photo I showed you a couple of weeks ago. Lupin is Dumbledore's man, kind of heads up everything this side of Hogwart's for him." Said Shacklebolt as he sat down in an empty chair.

Tonks swayed. "He's in the Order?" The same Order I'm about to meet if I get approved?

"Yes. I suppose you'll meet everyone soon enough. I'm just waiting on the final approval, but there's a meeting Sunday night. Keep it opened, it's time to bring you along. We'll be stepping up patrols."

"Is that what he was here about?"

"Remus Lupin," Kingsley said again. "Yes. So is that where you know him from, the photo?"

Tonks mind spun, if he were in the original order he was old! "It must be." She lied.

Kingsley stood and stepped closer. "I'm only asking because, well, not everyone in the Order would be on the Ministry approved list, Nyphadora."

Tonks just raised her brows.

He grimaced. "Lupin is a werewolf."

Tonks felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach, she only hoped her face didn't reveal her shock.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't recognize him from one of the Lycan patrols Umbridge has you juniors doing."

"No." Tonks answered quickly.

Kingsley turned back to the office door, muttering, "Bloody waste of time."

"Anyway, he's an excellent wizard." Then flashing a wide smile, "Just don't be too shocked on Sunday if everyone in the Order isn't exactly what they first appear, but then again, do I really need to be saying that to you? Good afternoon, then."

Tonks bit her lip. She might not be what she first appeared either, but she didn't eat children.

Collapsing in her chair, she threw her head on her desk in utter despair. She had shared a kiss-- a bloody passionate tongue- on- tongue- make- love- to- me- kiss with a werewolf! Could it be that the same mouth that had kissed her so tenderly, could be the same mouth that ripped apart human flesh? Could the hands that touched her so needfully, become claws that removed skin from bone?

Tonks dropped her head in her hands, eyes tearing. She had become an auror to fight dark creatures, not fall in love with them. "Oh, it will never work!"

How could fate be so cruel?!


End file.
